Secco
Planet Secco (originally from Sonic X) is a desert planet in Galaxia, and served as the second world in both Operation: GALACSIA and Monty's Galactic Days. In GALACSIA, the planet was taken over by Invader Tak. The planet is inhabited by mostly Sand People, called Dryans. Eons ago, the planet was filled with more life, and was home to a long-since deceased race of robotic lifeforms. Disaster fell upon the race and the planet, and slowly, the land became a desert. Somewhere on this planet rests the Sun Temple, where the Sun God, Solaris is said to reside. Races Osirin Osirins (from Futurama) are a humanoid tribe resembling symbols of Ancient Egypt. Their culture resembles Egypt with a Pharaoh and slaves, but this old tradition was abandoned. Ancient Robots The Ancient Robots are a mechanical race of robots who lived in a once-flourishing region of Secco, and worshipped Sun God Solaris. Fanalis The Fanalis (from Magi) are a humanoid, tribal race with magenta hair and strong legs. They can evolve into Red Lions. They live in Fanali, a land hidden under a dark chasm. Locations The Wild Sandy Yonder The Wild Sandy Yonder is the vast sandland where the Secco Ruins lies. After rescuing Dib, he, Nigel, and Ava progress across this vast desert to find the ruins. Secco Ruins Secco Ruins was Operation: GALACSIA's 2nd dungeon. It's where Invader Tak set up her base. Nigel, Ava, and Dib trekked through these ruins and fought against Tak and her robot, FIR, with the help of Zim and GIR. Tak used a massive half-fossil half-robot called Skelbot, against them. It's possible that these ruins originally belonged to the Ancient Robot race during the old days, and the beast that lived within was destroyed around the same time as the rest of the planet. What these ruins were for remains a mystery, but it could possibly be home to the history and ancient artifacts that belonged to the robots. The Heave-Ho Festival The Heave-Ho Festival was a festival that took place during The Great Galactic Race. The racers had to leave their cars in order to bounce on the many large trampolines in this segment. Planet Secco Race Stage Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzVnDTkpzAE Ancient Wastelands The Ancient Wastelands are a part of the desert littered with old machines and fallen robots. It is told that this land was once home to an ancient civilization with high-advanced technology. Centuries ago, sometime after Vaporia was cursed by Yellow Fear, turning the inhabitants into cannibal-like monsters, they invaded Secco and destroyed the land run by robots, turning it into what it is now. The wastelands are littered with Timeshift Stones, which, if touched with Time Dust, can restore all in the surrounding area to a past time state. However, the robots are completely unaware of what happened, and the same events of that time merely repeat over and over. The Ancient Robots used to worship the Sun God, Solaris, and believed he would use his timebending to restore their race if they should fall. Sun Temple The Sun Temple is an ancient temple deep in the desert where the Sun God, Solaris resides. The Ancient Robots of the old days turned this temple into a factory, where they mined for Timeshift Stones. Over the years, a monster called Molgera made its home within the factory depths. Osiris Country Osiris is a country modeled after Ancient Egypt (actually, Ancient Egypt was modeled from this country). The people follow many Egyptian customs, such as slavery. Residents *Invader Tak (currently) *Skelbot *Jabba the Hutt *Rancore *Sarlacc *Watto *Rainier Chariton (formerly) *Captain Skipper *Solaris *Molgera Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (star) *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *The Great Galactic Race *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation DUSK (mentioned) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector SA (flashback) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party Trivia *Secco is the most visited planet in the Gameverse. *Nickel Joe once remarked that Dillon shadowbends "like three suns setting on Secco," regarding his oddly-superb shadowbending. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Stages Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:MGD Stages Category:Galacsia Stages Category:Deserts